


About A Girl

by team_mcmahon86



Series: Hell on Heels [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 06:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18068309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_mcmahon86/pseuds/team_mcmahon86





	About A Girl

About A Girl   
Summary/Author’s note: After finding out that the truth about their budding relationship with Chris Jericho and Christian Cage was all sham. A bet. Trish Stratus and Lita find out that they have a lot more in common than just being played.   
Implied Trish/ Jericho, Lita/ Christian Cage. Lita/Trish   
This is going to be set after they find out about the bet and leading up to and after the Battle of the Sexes. Also I am going to kind of ignore the relationship Lita had with Matt Hardy. And that’s mostly because I can’t stand Matt Hardy   
\------  
Chapter 1: I Can’t Believe It

Trish Stratus shook her head as she paced the length of the crowded locker-room, tears still clear in her eyes that were fixed on the floor. She couldn’t believe that that this whole time she was being played like a damn fool. That the relationship and feelings that she had for Jericho and that he had for her were all a fucking bet. A play thing, a means to an end. She shook her head and clenched her fists as she kept pacing. “T would relax?” Her redhead counterpart Lita said from where she was sitting on the bench, “They are men there is no reason to get so damn upset about it.” “How can you be so relaxed about this?” The Canadian asked if not more distress than before. “I am not. I’m pissed as hell about it but acting like this and crying over them isn’t going to do anything.” She said standing and folding her arms, “Does it suck that we got played for a fucking Canadian dollar? You’re damn right it does. I hate that they did this to us. They took advantage of our feelings and the whole world saw it.” Trish nodded her head leaning against the nightstand, “What do we do then?” “We get even babe, we get even.” Trish nodded her head raising her eyes too look at her. Lita pushed her fingers through her fiery red hair and licked her lips. She wasn’t quite sure on what they would do to get even but she sure the hell was going to try to make this better. By any means necessary.   
\---  
Anger was burning through Christian Cage as he shoved his items back into his bag. “How the hell did they find out about this? I thought we were more careful about this.” “We were!” Chris Jericho stressed. “Then how the hell did they find out?” Jericho shrugged, “I have no idea, they are women they are sneaky.” Christian let out an angry sigh as he yanked the zipper up on his bag, “Well now everything is ruined.” “It’s not ruined, we just need to get them back. It can’t be that hard.” Jericho commented folding his arms across his chest, “They will be easy to win back into our favor. We just have to woo them back.” Christian turned to look at him, how could he say that? There was no way they could easily woo them back into their arms. They were pissed and pissed at them for doing this. “It’s not going to work and you know it.” He said, “We are in deep shit. At least Bischoff is on our side about this. And we can use that to our advantage.” Chris shook his head as he moved away from his friend there was no way they were going to forgive them. No way. “Don’t give him involved he will hold it over our heads for the rest of our careers.”   
Christian grinned and patted his shoulder before walking out of the locker room to go talk to the general manager of Raw. Bischoff maybe sleazy but at least he knew how to get things done. And he hated Trish and Lita almost as Christian did right then. He would be a good ally going forward either Jericho saw it that way or not. Seeing Trish and Lita coming out of the locker room, he paused and smirked at the end of the day he was still going to win the bet and seal the deal with Lita. Feeling his eyes on her, Lita glared at him and pushed past him roughly. Trish followed steps behind her scoffing as she past. He turned his head watching them walk, them walking like this was only making him want it more.


End file.
